


Come un violino

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X factor (Italia) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, after xfactor, due anni dopo, pov!Genn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati due anni da quando Genn e Alex hanno concluso la loro avventura ad xFactor. Genn ha dovuto riadattare alla realtà quelli che erano i suoi sogni e desideri per il futuro, dopo che qualcosa ha fatto crollare l'equilbrio che si era creato.<br/>Pov!Genn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come un violino

Somma Vesuviana è uno di quei posti che, in apparenza, non cambiano mai. Genn si aggirava per le stesse strade, per le stesse piazze, passando davanti le stesse case e gli stessi negozi con il solito passo strascicato. Eppure tutto gli sembrava diverso. Il clima era particolarmente rigido quell'inverno. Nonostante a Somma Vesuviana non facesse mai particolarmente freddo, Genn quel giorno aveva indossato la giacca pesante, un cappellino di lana e teneva le mani ben nascoste in tasca per tenerle al caldo. _Avere freddo qui è quanto meno ironico dopo aver passato un anno a Londra_ , e come se quel pensiero avesse acceso un proiettore nel cervello di Genn le immagini di quell'anno passato nella capitale inglese iniziarono a scorrergli in mente.

Il viaggio improvvisato, la telefonata alle uniche persone che gli erano venute in mente in quel momento e il successivo trasferimento in casa loro. Il viso corrucciato di Gio e quello preoccupato di Davide li ricordava ancora perfettamente. Ciò che non ricordava bene erano le tremila domande che gli aveva fatto Gio intervallate dalle rassicurazioni di Davide, non sapeva neanche cosa aveva risposto. I primi giorni Gio non gli aveva reso la vita semplice, continuava a fare domande a cui lui non aveva alcuna voglia di rispondere, finendo inevitabilmente ad accucciarsi sul divano letto che i ragazzi gli avevo messo a disposizione, le labbra serrate ostinatamente e gli occhi fissi sul nulla. La fidanzata di Davide, Alba, aveva capito che l'atteggiamento di Gio stava solo peggiorando le cose e gli proibì di fare domande a Genn circa la sua situazione. Era una ragazza dolce Alba, si prendeva cura di Genn come si prendevano cura di lui le sue sorelle. Era sempre gentile, pronta ad ascoltarlo e dargli consigli su come ambientarsi in quella enorme metropoli che era Londra. In questo modo pian piano Genn si era ripreso. Cominciò a rispondere con frasi più lunghe dei monosillabi, iniziò ad uscire non solo quando era inevitabile e nel giro di un paio di mesi, grazie all'aiuto di Davide, cantava ogni Giovedì in un pub a poche fermate di metro dal loro appartamento. I genitori lo aiutavano economicamente ed in più aveva trovato un lavoro part-time in un pub vicino casa. La sua vita stava cominciando a girare di nuovo. Se la convivenza con Davide ed Alba andava più che bene lo stesso non si poteva dire di Gio, che per qualche motivo, non lo lasciava un attimo in pace da quando si era ripreso, con domande su domande circa quello che era accaduto agli Urban Strangers, circa quello che lo aveva diviso da Alessio.

Genn incassò la testa nelle spalle in modo che il collo della giacca gli coprisse completamente la gola. Non aveva una meta precisa, girava per le stradine ed i vicoli vuoti del suo paese d'origine sperando di trovare qualche cambiamento effettivo, qualsiasi cosa che gli facesse capire che la diversità non era solo nella sua testa, ma sebbene camminasse da almeno mezz'ora nessuna novità gli si parò davanti agli occhi.

 _É tutto nella mia testa_ , pensò scalciando un sassolino. Tutto a Somma Vesuviana era diverso eppure uguale a sé stesso. _Cos'è che mi sta dando così fastidio dell'essere tornato qui?_ e come se un'onda gli si fosse appena scagliata addosso venne travolto dal pensiero di Alessio. Una morsa allo stomaco e un peso all'altezza del cuore riapparvero all'istante. _Non sarei mai dovuto tornare_ , si riproverò mentalmente. Prese due profonde boccate d'aria e si impose di calmarsi. Con gli occhi socchiusi e la mente concentrata solo sul suo respiro, Genn riuscì finalmente a ricomporsi e ricominciare a camminare per la sua strada. Verso il nulla. Nonostante la sensazione opprimente che provava era pressoché tenuta a bada, un discorso completamente diverso andava fatto per i ricordi. 

Alex era di fronte a lui e stava cantando la sua parte di Last Part mentre registravano il loro EP. Genn era completamente rapito dalla voce dell'amico. Quando le loro voci si univano nel creare le armonie che avevano provato così tante volte non poteva che sentirsi completo. Come un violino ha bisogno del suo archetto per essere suonato, così Genn aveva bisogno di Alex per cantare. Dopo la prima volta non aveva più potuto fare a meno della voce dell'amico che lo doppiava, donando alla sua voce così tante sfumature che Genn a volte ne rimaneva completamente affascinato.

Sbuffò ed incassò di nuovo la testa nelle spalle, come a voler sparire. Le sue gambe lo avevano portato per una strada che riconobbe immediatamente non appena vi prestò attenzione. Infondo al vialetto, identica a se stessa c'era la casa di Alessio. «Cazzo» imprecò tra sé sé e sorridendo amaramente fece per girare su sé stesso e tornare da dove era venuto.

«Gennaro?» una voce profonda, proveniente da dietro di lui, lo chiamò. Per un attimo, un attimo soltanto, la confuse per quella di Alessio. O forse sperava così tanto che fosse lui che la sua mente glielo lasciò credere. L'illusione durò poco e Genn si sentì rispondere senza davvero aver pensato alle parole. «Ciao Nando» si costrinse a sorridere.

«Non ti si vede da un sacco, come stai? Ho saputo che sei stato a Londra. Sentivi la mancanza di casa, eh?» il fratello più grande di Alessio gli stava andando incontro con un grande sorriso. Genn, sempre costringendosi ad avere un atteggiamento cordiale, rispose alle domande «Tutto bene, sono tornato ieri ma non sto molto. Torno a Londra la prossima settimana»

«Capisco» Nando sembrò pensarci su un attimo poi aggiunse «Ti offro un caffè, ti va?» L'ultima cosa che voleva era andare a bere un caffè con uno dei fratelli di Alessio, ma Nando era sempre stato gentile con lui e non aveva scuse buone per declinare, così accettò suo malgrado. Andarono in uno dei due bar che c'erano a Somma Vesuviana e tutti ovviamente lo conoscevano, o di persona o perché erano amici di genitori e parenti e così Genn passò i primi dieci minuti a rispondere alle domande più disparate circa la sua vita attuale. Fortunatamente nessuno gli chiese di Alessio, era come se tutti sapessero che una domanda del genere non sarebbe stata gradita. Eppure c'era stato un periodo in cui qualsiasi persona che lo vedeva girare da solo gli chiedeva dove fosse l'amico. Genn e Alex erano due nomi che raramente venivano pensati separatamente. "Quando tutto questo è cambiato?" si ritrovò a pensare Genn quando finalmente tutti gli ospiti del bar si ritennero soddisfatti e lo lasciarono andare al tavolo. Nando era già seduto e aveva preso dei biscotti.

«Se non ricordo male ti piacciono quelli con lo zucchero»

«Già» rispose il biondino e ne prese uno dopo aver posato cappello e cappotto sulla sedia accanto.

«Due caffè» ordinò Nando.

«Allora raccontami un po' del tuo anno a Londra»

«É stato... Intenso. Non è stato semplice ambientarsi lì, ma c'erano i ragazzi che mi hanno aiutato. Adesso mi trovo bene.»

«Che fai per mantenerti lì?»

Genn prese un altro biscotto prima di rispondere «Lavoro part-time in un pub e il giovedì canto. In più i miei genitori mi danno una mano finché non troverò un lavoro stabile. Nel tempo libero io e Gio andiamo a cantare per le strade di Londra e così riesco a racimolare un altro po'. Niente di che insomma» concluse con un mezzo sorriso.

«Peccato che nonostante tutto XFactor non sia servito a molto né a voi né agli altri ragazzi a quanto pare.» _Voi_. Quel voi poteva essere riferito a chiunque ma Genn sapeva che Nando lo aveva usato per indicare lui e... Il peso nel petto ritornò prepotentemente, e non intendeva essere ignorato. Genn, lo sguardo basso sul tavolino, si costrinse ancora una volta a prendere fiato e rilassarsi.

«Genn va tutto bene?»

Alzò lo sguardo «Certo, scusa. Sto bene» sorrise poco convinto. Nando non insistette e cambiò argomento, parlando di sé, di quanto Somma Vesuviana sia sempre rimasta uguale e di quanto lo invidiava per essersene andato. Genn aveva continuato ad annuire e a sorridere quando ce n'era bisogno ma il peso sul petto, seppur affievolito, era rimasto lì. Un'oretta più tardi si congedò da Nando ponendo come scusa un impegno famigliare. Ringraziò il più grande e salutando gli astanti uscì dal bar diretto a casa sua, deciso a non uscire più dalla sua camera per i successivi sette giorni. «Cazzo è passato un anno, smetterò mai di sentirmi così?» disse a sé stesso con gli occhi puntati ostinatamente al suolo. Non aveva intenzione di incontrare nessun'altro. Le lacrime iniziarono a spingere per uscire e gli occhi presero a pizzicargli, ma non avrebbe pianto, non come l'ultima volta.

Erano sei mesi che Genn si era trasferito a Londra, ormai la capitale non lo impauriva più come i primi giorni ed era riuscito a ricostruire un suo equilibrio. Non dormiva più sul divano letto in sala ma si era trasferito in camera di Gio, avevano comprato un lettino, che per la corporatura Genn andava più che bene, e lo avevano posizionato accanto a quello del più grande. Così Genn si ritrovò, a distanza di un anno, nuovamente compagno di stanza di Gio. Il ragazzo più grande aveva continuato a chiedergli spiegazioni circa il rapporto con Alessio finché, vista la reticenza di Genn, non lasciò perdere, con grande sollievo del biondo. Una sera in cui Davide e Alba si erano concessi una cena romantica, lui e Gio ordinarono un hamburger - perché non esisteva che un napoletano potesse mangiare una pizza a Londra - e comprarono svariate birre. Dopo parecchie bottiglie vuote Gio prese una bottiglia di vodka che avevano in frigo e ne versò vari bicchierini per entrambi. Risero e giocarono per tutta la sera facendo battute che Genn a stento ricordò il giorno dopo. Quello che ricordava bene, però, era il volto Gio che d'un tratto si fece serio. «Gennà io non voglio scocciarti, lo sai. Ma io lo vedo che tu sorridi senza essere davvero allegro, ormai ti conosco. Non voglio forzarti a parlare di quello che è successo ma non puoi tenerti tutto dentro» la voce roca leggermente alterata dall'alcol. Genn lo guardò con gli occhi di chi non sapeva se rispondere o meno finché la vista gli si offuscò e le lacrime iniziarono a scendergli lente e cocenti sulle guance. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e si incassò nel divano più che poteva. «Gli Urban Strangers si sono sciolti. Io e Ale ci siamo sciolti.» La voce gli era venuta meno, ingoiò a vuoto e ricominciò «Abbiamo litigato. Non so nemmeno di preciso il perché. Io volevo che Alessio si concentrasse di più sulla nostra carriera, finito xFactor se ci fossimo impegnati di più saremmo riusciti a raggiungere il nostro sogno. Invece, non so perché, d'un tratto per lui gli Urban Strangers non erano più una priorità . Ha iniziato a posticipare le prove, ad essere impreciso ed assente anche quando c'era. Non era più l'Alex che avevo conosciuto, l'Alex che mi piaceva. Io...io non so cosa gli sia successo, lui non mi parlava. Mi diceva che era tutto apposto. Ma io lo vedevo, Gio, io lo vedevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Lui non ha mai voluto dirmelo, però. Finché un giorno non gli urlato contro tutto ciò che mi veniva in mente, come solo io so fare.» Un sorriso amaro gli si dipinse sulle labbra, gli occhi persi nel nulla «Gli urlai contro cose che non pensavo. Gli dissi che... Che era un fallito, che se non fosse stato per me gli Urban non avrebbero continuato e che se non stavamo avendo ingaggi era solo colpa sua. Ma io non lo pensavo, Gio. Davvero io non lo penso. Io... Io non lo so perché gli ho detto quelle cose. Mi dava fastidio che lui non mi parlasse, mi dava fastidio che tutto ad un tratto gli Urban... IO non significavo più nulla per lui. E poi c'era Eleonora, che ormai era diventata presenza costante. Il pomeriggio dopo il nostro litigio si presentò a casa mia e, tutta soddisfatta, mi disse che lei e Alex si sarebbero trasferiti a Napoli così che lei potesse essere più vicina all'università e così che Alex potesse cambiare un po' aria.» La voce gli stava diventando sempre più acuta e le lacrime non accennavo a smettere di scendere. «Ho cercato di fermarlo, Gio. Ho cercato di dirgli di non andare via, volevo dirgli che lo avrei aiutato a superare tutto ma lui non mi ha voluto neanche vedere, Gio. Se ne è andato senza neanche salutarmi. Senza dirmi niente. Senza darmi una spiegazione.» Genn scoppiò a piangere e si rannicchiò ancora di più su sé stesso. Gio gli fu subito accanto e passandogli un braccio sulle spalle lo strinse sussurrandogli parole di conforto. Per tutta la notte lo tenne stretto a sé, anche quando tornarono nella loro camera. Anche quando Genn preso dell'alcol e dalla mancanza di un contatto così profondo da troppo tempo provò a baciarlo. Gio lo ricambiò delicatamente senza spingere oltre la cosa, continuando a coccolarlo e rassicurarlo finché Genn non si addormentò.

Era quasi arrivato a casa sua. Le lacrime non minacciavano più di scendergli e il consueto gelo gli era calato nell'animo. Prese le chiavi di casa e aprì la porta. Andò in camera sua lasciando cappello e cappotto sul divano. La presenza di Alessio l'aveva eliminata tempo addietro, il pomeriggio in cui l'amico era partito aveva buttato e stracciato tutto ciò che glielo ricordava. La sorella era entrata sentendo il rumore e lo aveva fermato prima che rompesse tutto, e sarebbe andato esattamente così perché Alessio era in ogni mobile, libro e foto di quella stanza. Alessio era ovunque in quella casa e in quel paese, per questo decise di andarsene. Di fuggire il più lontano possibile, in un luogo dove Alessio non c'era. Genn, adesso, si ritrovò a sorridere amaramente pensando a come la sua camera sembrasse vuota senza i poster, le foto e i biglietti che aveva buttato un anno fa. _Vuota come me_. Un ricordo, che non si curò di approfondire, lo portò a cercare tra lo scaffale della libreria. Tra i libri, sullo scaffale impolverato, trovò una foto. Alessio lo guardava mentre addentava un hamburger. Genn rimase a fissare la foto scampata alla razzia di un anno prima. Si buttò sul letto, un braccio alzato a coprire gli occhi e l'altra mano stretta sulla foto.

«Passerà , tutto questo finirà» si ripeteva in mente consapevole del fatto che, ormai, era solo un violino senza archetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una delle mie prime fanfiction, spero che vi sia piaciuta. Se avete qualsiasi consiglio o critica spero mi che mi lasciate un commento. Grazie per aver letto la mia storia.


End file.
